


Ruin

by buckybleeds



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Art, Dacryphilia, HYDRA Trash Party, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybleeds/pseuds/buckybleeds
Summary: Bucky's not sure why anyone would want what HYDRA left behind but he's glad someone wants it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Hydra Agents, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33
Collections: Dacryphilia Dog Days -





	Ruin

Light touches hurt him now.

Gentle fingers trailed over skin, catching the fine hairs on his chest or his arms, making meaningless patterns - it burns, stings and scratches like sandpaper.

All the soft parts of him are abraded away. 

Bucky's body is a ruin, crumbled and unrecognizable, littered with eons of debris, barely recognizable as what it once was.

Steve loves him anyway.

That hurts too, but he wants to keep it. Wants to hide that curious ache away in the one soft place left to him, tucking Steve's warmth into his heart where it can bloom like a flower in the battlefield that's been made of him.

He gets to now.

He may be a ghost, a crumbled cathedral, but there are things that he can call his, now, and Steve is one of them.


End file.
